


FOR HIM - DRARRY

by CAIOLOGY



Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2am thoughts, Canon is fake, Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Fuck the rich, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Op is back on their bullshit, Plot Twist, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redemption, Slow Burn, bitches wish they were draco, rip fred Weasley, slight angst, slight implied character death, the forbidden happy ending, this is bad but at least it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIOLOGY/pseuds/CAIOLOGY
Summary: Draco stood right there, glaring at the two men who had caused him the most amount of hell. The two bumbling buffoons who tortured Draco for years with their so-called morals. Well, Draco was done with this. He was done fighting, done trying to get his father's praise. Draco stood up and did what he should have done years ago.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ONESHOTS BY ATLAS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Drarry, Drarry To Reads





	FOR HIM - DRARRY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperthinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/gifts), [squashed_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashed_bug/gifts), [eversincemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincemari/gifts).



> for @paperthinn - you have given me such beautiful drarry fics :3  
> @saracommitslife - you're the luna to my draco and i thank you for being supportive and the best platonic soulmate i could ever have ;^)  
> @eversincemari - thank you for being there for me early and for being the chaotic gay that you are, i'll put a hand kink in my next fic if you please shut up about tom riddle's hands <3
> 
> trigger warning for implied child abuse | did you truly believe I could write fluff without angst

_Draco Malfoy stood on the side of Hogwarts students. He had dark bags beneath his sorrow filled silver eyes. His face was covered in dirt, and his normally clean blond hair had been soiled by the battle. The tension rose as the announcement of the Chosen One’s Death caused everyone to turn to Draco, who has grown tearful. He took multiple breaths, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. The painful sobs that were choked down by Draco were clear in his movement._

_“Draco!” Voldemort called out. “Come here.”_

  
  


Eerie silence swept through the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun hadn’t peeked from its cloudy nap. The battleground had rattled with violence, perhaps scaring the sun into a comfort from beyond the clouds. However, now, both sides had stopped fighting. The noseless villain who had traumatized thousands of people led his evil warriors in front of the gates of the prestigious school. Professor McGonagall stood looking over her students, for so many of them had been taken by this foolish war. She wanted to weep, but she needed to be strong.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort screamed, sending a shock to everyone. Narcissa stood solemnly beside her idiotic husband, who had gotten them mixed up with this. She saw Draco as he stood with the Order. Draco was exhausted, drained. He didn’t even want to be a _Malfoy_ anymore. The name had drug itself through the mud and Draco would not revive it.

Only Narcissa and Harry knew the truth. Harry wasn’t dead. However, Narcissa had to put on an impression to play it off. The reactions were so hopeless from everyone except the death eaters. She saw the pain that was painted across Draco’s weakened figure. It hurt her so much to have to lie to her son, her baby.

The dark suit Draco donned had been covered in blood and dirt. He didn’t even care about anyone but Potter now, though he’d never admit that. The war seemed to make him deaf, or even done with life. He had lost all purpose when he learned that Harry, his long time soulmate, was gone. It killed him. And just to beat the dead horse, Voldemort called the young Malfoy boy over.

“Draco! My boy.” Voldemort said, causing Draco to flinch. All the memories came flooding, the beating he’d received from Lucius’s cane if he didn’t sit straight or speak properly. How the name _boy_ had become a trigger. “Come here.”

Draco didn’t want to move, and his legs listened. He planted himself on the ground, wobbling off the rubble. His eyes stared into Voldemort’s soul, viewing every torturous thing the villain had done. Draco, a master legilimens, cringed at everything. He saw, he **witnessed** , Harry’s death. This drove him to the edge.

“Draco-” His own father whimpered weakly, knowing they had lost either way it would go. The pity in Lucius’s tone was almost laughable, _almost_. “Draco, please.”

Draco moved his killing glaze to the elder Malfoy. For the first time, Draco peered into his father’s soft orbs with hatred and anger and without fear. Draco scoffed, something that he never thought he would be able to do. “Never. I would rather serve the idiot who you fought against than ever respect the **great** wizard who couldn’t himself a nose. Fuck off.” Said the younger Malfoy.

Draco caught a glance at the small smirk Narcissa had on her face. Everyone there was shocked. _Had the prideful Malfoy finally fallen?_ Draco, the boy who everyone had known to be rude and unkind and a **death eater** , had sassed his own father and Voldemort. Draco glimpsed at where Hagrid was with Harry’s dead body. He grasped his wand and prepared himself. 

“You dare defy me?” Voldemort hissed. 

“Yes. I like my men brunet with a nose. It’s always good to flick them with it.” Draco smirked and watched Harry jump from the arms of his guardian. Draco yeeted his wand and Harry caught it. 

“Expelliarmus!” The young Potter shouted. He beat Voldemort’s _Avada Kedavra_ , which in turn backfired. Voldemort died at the hand of Harry twice, and both by his own spell. 

The crowd cheered and watched the death eaters’ surprise as their leader melted into dust. 

However, nobody would be as astonished as what happened next. Draco, filled with a happiness that only some could describe as true love, ran to Harry. Harry, who had forgiven Draco after the incident at the Manor, smiled at him. Draco sprinted to Harry, pulling the shorter brunet into a passionate kiss. If phones existed at that time, the photo would have been a viral tweet. 

Pulling away from the kiss that seemed to last forever, Harry just melted. Draco’s hand rested on the brunet’s neck as they gazed into each others’ eyes. Draco had never fully appreciated the emerald green elegance that was Harry’s eyes, nor did Harry truly cherish the distinguished gray that peaked in Draco’s orbs. They were two idiots in love, pining for years, and they were finally free from the cursed Voldemort.

Unfortunately, the road after this would be a bumpy, pothole filled disaster. Yet, the two chaotic gays would be able to get through this, _together_. They were strong and had proven their strength. 

The camera pans into the Great Hall. Flying through the families weeping over their lost ones, it focuses on the Weasley family. There lay the body of Fred Weasley, a prominent jokester with his twin brother George. The family was in tears, painful ones. Harry wasn’t as affected but it still hurt so much. 

Draco had avoided everyone, sitting on the opposite end and weeping over all of the victims. He looked for Severus, despite knowing Harry’s opinion on the ex Professor, but to no avail. Draco was wary of everyone finding out about his true allegiance, therefore, he refrained from being near the families. The Hall was filled with sorrow, something Draco wished he would have never witnessed. He always associated this area with good vibes, minus the times that Dumbledore manipulated points to have Gryffindor win. 

Heading towards Draco’s frail body, Harry was stopped by many people, but he had to get to Draco. Harry sat down, leaning his head on the taller one’s shoulder. Draco, in response, flicked his nose.

“I heard you sassing Voldemort.” Harry chuckled. “Never thought I’d lived to see that day.”

“Weren’t you technically dead for it?” Draco’s soft voice laughed. The laugh was authentic, not fake. It wasn’t like the forced ones that Harry heard throughout all his time at Hogwarts. 

“Yes, but-” Harry began. “I still can’t believe you told the Dark Lord to fuck off!”

Draco smiled kindly, rolling up his sleeve to see the dark mark had started to slightly disappear. It was permanent, but the color would fade over time. Draco hated that decision that his father made for him, but was glad he had the chance to choose. 

“Hey, babe.” Harry spoke. “Don’t worry about that. We will get through this. Us, together.” Harry had put his hand into Draco’s hand. They smiled and kissed quickly. Draco saw that the Weasleys were coming over and parted from the soft pink lips that he pined over for years. 

“I did it for you.” Draco replied, before the Weasleys got there. “I put my hope in you right before I told everyone to fuck off. I couldn’t believe I did it.”

“I’m glad you did.” Harry grinned, holding onto Draco’s hand tighter. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Arthur Weasley said. Molly Weasley just gave him the biggest hug ever, then she gave Draco a huge hug too. Draco, who had never had a hug before, went red. He didn’t know what to do, so he just copied her. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled into Draco’s ear so only he could hear. “I knew you were better. I always knew.”

“How?” Draco questioned.

“A mother’s intuition.” Molly replied. “Never doubt a mother’s intuition.”

Narcissa stood, knowing exactly what Molly was saying. She stopped and let the two part ways before she hugged Draco. She wiped her teary eyes on his stained suit, which Draco still managed to rock. “I love you, Draco. Don’t forget that. No matter what happens, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Draco whispered, seemingly embarrassed to admit this. He was as tall as his own mom, a few centimeters taller. He rested his chin on her head, then glanced at the man who caused his hell. His own father. 

Draco didn’t say anything to him, since he said his piece in front of everyone. He watched as the Aurors took the elder Malfoy, the younger one did nothing to stop them. He was finally free from the Malfoy regime, free from the abuse, free from the torture. He was with his mother, his family. 

And even till this day, Draco- now without a middle name and the long hair that made him a replica of his father- Malfoy-Potter will not mention Lucius. 

Harry supported Draco and they were the couple of the century.

  
  
  



End file.
